Too Damn Perfect
by RedtheWriter
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a rough spot


"It's my car, I get to drive." Kurt explained to his boyfriend, driving to McKinley.

"Fine." Blaine pretended to pout. "Why are you we going to McKinley at four thirty?"

"Because I left my phone in my locker." Kurt explained.

"Alright, fine." Blaine sat up, looking around. "I haven't been here in a while." Kurt parked his huge black car and climbed out, closely followed by Blaine. They hurried inside, being careful to avoid the puddles from last night's rain, and to Kurt's locker, stopping to hi to Mr. Schuster. He waved at them from behind a small pile of papers he still had to grade. When they reached Kurt's locker he quickly spun the dial and opened it.

"Is that me?" Blaine asked, pointing at a picture taken from afar of Kurt laughing at someone who was standing knee deep in a pile of leaves and throwing them around.

"Yeah, Rachel took it a while ago." Kurt said, smiling at the picture and slipping his cell into his pocket.

"Is that all?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Let's go." the two boys headed out the door.

"Here, I'll unlock it." Kurt said, taking his keys from his pocket. He pulled ahead. In the corner of his eye, Blaine saw no one else but Karofsky coming from in between two cars a little way away from Kurt. Kurt saw him as well, but was now ahead of him. Karofsky walked in between the two boys and stopped. Blaine seemed hesitant, taking a step to the right of Karofsky. Kurt was glaring at the back of Karofsky's head.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt didn't use his first name anymore. Karofsky didn't say anything, he just kept blocking Blaine's way to Kurt.

"You have to get through me." Karofsky said defiantly. Blaine saw Kurt react behind his back. What was Karofsky doing? Kurt did not want a fight to break out, as he assumed Karofsky did. Kurt looked with concerned eyes over to Blaine, who saw a completely different story. He assumed that Karofsky would not hurt Kurt, but he didn't feel safe leaving Kurt. He stood there, thinking. Kurt hoped that Blaine would just walk away. Surprisingly, his hoping worked. Blaine turned and stalked away. Karofsky almost seemed to not believe it. He turned to Kurt, as if looking for conformation that it had really happened. Kurt was relieved. Blaine looked as if he were about to stand his ground. Kurt turned and walked away from Karofsky. He drove off, searching for Blaine. He was almost a block away already. Kurt stopped the car and opened the door for Blaine. Blaine hopped in, his head hanging a little. He didn't say anything the whole ride to Dalton. When they got there, Blaine only said one thing.

"Bye."

"See you." Kurt drove off. He felt his shoulders relax. He was sincerely afraid that Blaine was going to fight Karofsky. When he got home, he pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text, mouthing each word sarcastically.

You just left. I can't believe it.

Not noticing the sincere look of texts, Kurt headed inside, almost care-free.

Blaine felt bad the minute he walked away. He had just left Kurt there. He couldn't stand up to protect him. Blaine ran his hands through his hair nervously. He had probably hurt Kurt's feelings as well. Blaine was so relieved when Kurt pulled up and let him in the car. Maybe Karofsky was angered by not getting to fight him, and turned on Kurt. Blaine was afraid to speak, maybe Kurt was mad. Kurt didn't say anything the whole ride to Dalton. When they actually got to Dalton, Blaine risked one word.

"Bye."

"See you."

Blaine felt so guilty. He should have talked with Kurt the minute he got in the car. His phone surprised him by buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, reading a text from Kurt.

You just left. I can't believe it.

Blaine stared at his phone. He _had _disappointed Kurt. Blaine's head hung low. Kurt would never forgive him.

Then next day, Kurt arrived at McKinley early. He walked leisurely to his locker, looking around at the empty hallways. He fooled around in his locker until the first bell rang. _Off to class, _Kurt smiled at the photo in his locker before closing it. He walked down the hall to class.

Blaine was in class as well, but was not paying attention. He didn't know what to do about Kurt. He was staring at his phone, thinking. Thinking about Kurt, and how he shared everything. How Kurt pointed out his mistakes, not hid them. Blaine wished he would let himself be like Kurt; share every thought, feeling, and mistake. Blaine typed a message on his phone, tempted to send it. Would it even help? He closed his eyes, wishing his thumb would send the text. He did. The message was sent, and now there was no way of getting it back. It was better that way, right?

At McKinley, already in Glee club, Kurt felt his phone buzz. He decided to read it after school, focusing on Mr. Schue's rant about equality, or rather, pretending to listen to Mr. Schue's rant about equality.

When school finally did end, Kurt pulled out his phone on the way back to his locker. The text was from Blaine. Kurt smiled, pausing to open his locker. While he was busy inside it, Finn came over to his side.

"I totally blanked out during second period today, anything interesting happen?" Finn asked, not seeming too embarrassed.

"It was a sub today, nothing interesting." Kurt said, finally looking at the text from Blaine

I am sorry Kurt, I can't deal with the thought of not being able to protect you, so I think that we should no longer be 'us'. I think it creates unnecessary problems. Sorry.

Kurt stared blankly at the text, unable to understand. What? Kurt ran through recent events in his mind. His thoughts eventually fell on yesterday, when Karofsky had picked a fight with Blaine. Kurt looked over his text from the other day as well. He beat himself up on the inside. How could you be so stupid to send that? He took it for sincere! Kurt closed his locker, turning to go. He ran into Finn.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I have to go to Dalton." Kurt told him, pushing past. Karofsky stood a ways away, watching the short conversation.

"He left yesterday." Karofsky pointed out. Kurt walked past Karofsky, stopping right next to him. His hand came up, pointing directly at Karofsky. Kurt didn't look at him, but said

"Don't make me break your nose again."

Finn was so confused. He only knew that he was now afraid for Karofsky, a feeling that he never though he would feel. Kurt continued out of the school, still not looking at Karofsky. He ran to his car, pulling open the driver door. He was off and out of the parking lot faster then it took Finn to run out of the school and watch him drive away. Kurt didn't seem to be fully occupying his mind. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he say anything to Blaine the other day? Kurt drove, barley paying attention to anything but getting to Dalton. It had rained again the night before, so the road was a little slick. No matter, Kurt arrived an hour after he left McKinley. He looked for Blaine, searching everywhere. Eventually, he ended up back in front of the school. He spotted a few Warblers sitting under the cover of a huge tree. Was that Blaine sitting with them?

"Blaine!" Kurt called. One of the boys looked around. It was Blaine. Kurt headed his way, and he got up to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here to see you."

"Why?"

"I need to explain."

"No, Kurt, I can't do this."

"But you did nothing wrong! You are perfect."

"That's it: I'm too damn perfect."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"not if it's real. I'm fake, Kurt. You, you are so beautiful, and open, you lay all of your cards on the table for me to see. I still hide from you." Blaine looked close to tears.

"I don't care. I miss you."

"Kurt, I'm right here, you can't miss me."

"But I miss you. I miss the way you say my name, so perfectly. The way you smile and look away when I embarrass you. The way you fight for what you want, and know just what to say. How when you can't say anything, you just let me talk. How you hold my hand, so warmly, next to your heart. You can't be better. I miss talking with you, like we haven't spoken in years. I miss the way you kiss me, holding like i'm about to brake. How you tell me when my hair is messed up, or when you correct me. I miss how you use big words when I get annoying. I've missed you for the hour it took me to drive up here, the minutes it took to find you. I miss loving you." Kurt smiled, hoping that his love would come to sense. Blaine really was crying now, his tears drenching his uniform. He laughed a little, wiping away his tears.

"Kurt, you are the perfect one." He smiled.

"So kiss him." One of the Warblers said from behind Blaine. Blaine shot them a glare as Kurt nearly knocked him over with a passionate kiss.


End file.
